


Fool In Love

by MrMsTanaka



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMsTanaka/pseuds/MrMsTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Masaki acts like a fool in love, Chapi can’t be safe… or can she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool In Love

“Masaki-san…”  
“Hello, Chapi.”  
My excitement went from the lowest point to the top of it. I missed those days when we were just rehearsing with the whole troupe all day long. Of course, it was always exhausting and creating a whole play and sometimes a revue as well took a long time. But on these days we were always all closer together than at the actual performance. And so I looked forward to rehears with my troupe again, especially with Chapi.  
She grew a lot during her time as my Top Musumeyaku, but she never stopped being the same precious and lovely person I met the first time when she entered Moon Troupe.  
I was about to say things to her like ‘I missed you’ or ‘I’m glad we are seeing each other more often again’, but I bit my tongue and just smiled at her, took my spot on the bench and looked after her how she went to a different spot at the other side of the room. I wished she could have been on my side, but maybe it was better this way or else we might have distracted each other too much. I used to talk a lot and every time I found a new topic to talk about I just couldn’t stop. Chapi mostly didn’t answer that much, but she was every time just too polite, it was alright for me. But we had the same sense of humor and it made my days always brighter.  
Slowly I unpacked all my things and once in a while I threw a look at her, but she didn’t notice it. I realized how I sighed aloud and checked the place around me if someone has noticed it; I was embarrassed. I shouldn’t be so careless with my feelings at a rather public place.  
  
Rehearsals started and I haven’t had the chance to think too much about it anyway again. The first few things we rehearsed didn’t even have involved Chapi and me too much, so I just worked hard on my own parts, it distracted me a lot.  
Later that day I sat on the bench again and flipped some pages of my text book, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. First I was startled because I lost myself in my lines, but then I recognized who was disturbing me.  
“Oh… Kumichou, I didn’t notice you.” I said with shaky voice and gulped, my throat felt dry at once.  
“Masao, please be a bit more careful.” Ryuu said with a low voice and threw a serious and parental look at me.  
“Ca-careful? What do you mean?” First I had no idea, but I saw how she tried to tell me something with her eyes.  
Actually she showed me with just a view Chapi’s spot; she was also busy with her lines and didn’t realize anyone looking at her. I gulped again and looked up to Ryuu.  
“It’s dangerous. Even a blind man would see how madly in love you are.” She whispered while she was leaning herself down to me, so nobody else could hear what she was saying.  
I blushed. And then I lost words. Nervously I played with the corners of my book pages and lowered my head. I didn’t dare to look Ryuu in the eyes anymore.  
Her hand met my shoulder again.  
“I won’t forbid it, I promise, but please be careful with everything you are doing.” The Kumichou gave me a crooked grin and then turned around.  
I was sitting there a little longer, stared at the opened page, but I couldn’t understand any word of it anymore. Slowly I lifted my head and met Chapi’s gaze at the other side of the room, but she turned her face just embarrassed away and sunk into her text book again.  
Ryuu was right, I acted too much like a fool in love and I was afraid that other people in the troupe might have noticed it too. But of course, I hoped they didn’t. I shut my book and put it in my bag, then I was sitting there for a few moments in silence, just looking at my feet.  
I had to admit that the worst wasn’t the people around me who could maybe notice that I was in love, it rather was that Chapi didn’t know about it. And I wasn’t sure, if she might have feelings for me anyway, too.  
I sighed toneless, stood up and left the room for a few minutes. I needed some fresh air, and while I was standing outside and enjoyed the sun I was pondering a lot about how I could tell her, what I was really feeling for her. But I just wasted minute after minute on my spot and didn’t come up with a proper solution. Once more on this day I sighed and entered the building again. I visited the restrooms fast and then went back to the rehearsals room. Nothing changed during the minutes I was away, but… what was that?  
I walked up to my spot on the bench and saw a little envelop on it. It was simply white and my name was written on it with a beautiful handwriting. I looked around, but nobody paid attention to me. Confused I picked it up and sat down. I didn’t know who could have given it to me, so for now I just let it slip into my bag and concentrated on the rehearsals again. I would have read it later that day.  
  
During the last hours of rehearsals I tried to ignore Chapi most of the time, so I could control my feelings better than before, and I succeeded. But there was still tension inside me and during a little scene together I was so close to kiss her, because her face nearly touched mine. And her hand in my hair wasn’t a help either.  
Right after the rehearsals ended I took more time than usual to pack my things; I remembered the little envelop in my bag and decided to wait until everyone was gone and then to open it. I was just too curious. It didn’t took long and the room was almost empty, just a few Underclassmen were still chatting while packing their stuff, but they didn’t pay any attention on me. Even Chapi was already gone, but that was rather normal. She never waited for me or someone else and it was fine.  
Slowly I took out the envelop and looked again on my name written on it. The handwriting was familiar, but I was not sure about it anyway. I opened it and dragged out a small letter. The paper was pink and had some little figures on it. Then I began to read:  
  
 _“Masaki-san, I’m sorry I ignored you so many times today, but I didn’t know how to express it in words, what I want to tell you. However, I’m waiting for you next to the theater in the little café on the right side. If you don’t want to come, I would understand, but I sincerely hope for it. Yours, Chapi.”_  
  
 _‘Yours…’_  
I swallowed hard and the paper fell right off my hands down to the floor. Was that meaning that she…? No, it couldn’t be. But why…? Or did she really…?  
So many questions came up to my mind and there was just one way to find out what she was about to tell me. I threw the rest of my stuff just into the bag and almost fled out of the theater. A young underclassman gave me a weird look when I ran past her.  
I saw the café directly when I turned to the right outside and followed the street to the entrance door. When I entered I saw Chapi sitting all alone on a small table in the farthest corner of the café. She held herself on a big cup of tea and seemed nervous in my eyes.  
I walked torwards her and she noticed me fast.  
“Masa-” She stood up.  
“Sshh” I laid one finger on her lips, then came closer and sealed them with my own.  
My eyes closed slowly, but the kiss didn’t last long and I separated from her.  
“Rather you slap me right into the face now or you give me another kiss.” I just said, stunned about myself being so brave suddenly.  
I waited a few seconds, Chapi still seemed paralyzed, but of course she didn’t see that coming. But then she smiled, took me by the collar and gave me another kiss.  
“I’m sorry for being so straightforward.” My voice got quieter and now I felt how I was really embarrassed about my own actions.  
“You don’t have to be sorry… I had the same plan actually, too, but… you just bursted in.” Chapi laughed.  
And in that moment when she started to laugh I looked her into the eyes and laughed also. It was the most awkward situation in my life, but it couldn’t has been any better.  
  
Since that day, I haven’t acted like a fool in love anymore, but our chemistry grew with every step we were doing together.


End file.
